Olivia
by allbutadreamer
Summary: The story of a chracter I created who goes to Hogwarts for a while. Trying to protect a precious secret she sheilds herself from others in the school, but eventually finds love and accpetence in ways she never knew possible.


Hey Guys this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fan fiction. You kinda have to have read the book to fully understand some of the locations and other stuff... uhh if you have any questions let me know and PLEASE Review I want to knwo what you think!! I started it off kinda strange, but keep chaking back caus eit'll make more sence as you read! THANKS!!

----------------------

I don't claim to know or own Harry Potter and alot about the characters, if I get personallities wrong from what you understand them to be it's cause I changed it a bit to fit my story, and they should act like they normaly would otherwise.

----------------------

"_These are thoughts and other designated languages_" "This will be english things that are said aloud"

----------------------

"So my dear...what will it be?" A deep echoing voice spoke out of the darkness, in a tone that would pierce through even the bravest heart with ease. "Yeah, what do you say?" a second voice continued, this time a slightly higher voice as of a teenage boy, a faint chuckle following behind. Shocked and confused the forth year turned around to see a sudden stream of piercing green and blue lights shine strait into her eyes, and at the sound of a scream, a relentless pain shot strait through to the tip of every limb. "No..." a quiet gasp and then the light disappeared leaving the young girl in the room alone, the red glow of the embers from the fireplace casting a dim light around the room. Shivering excessively she sat up letting the book in her lap fall lifelessly to the floor with a thud. With a sigh she brushed the hair out of her face and looked around.

"What the...what time is it..." Stretching slightly she pulled the sleeves of the hoodie she wore down around her arms and pulled her knees towards her. With a quick shiver she shook her head, possibly casting an unwanted thought from her head and looked around noting the empty four-poster beds at the other corners of the room, the mattresses on each also missing.

"Damn... they left me again..." she muttered with a slight lisp and stretched a bit before leaning over to grab the book off the floor, tossing it on the bed carelessly. Rubbing her eyes softly she stood and walked over to the mirror, lighting the candles surrounding her bed with a single flick of the wrist. Looking her self over she tilted her head to the side and stared into the slightly glowing red eyes staring back at her, which heavily contrasted with her snow pale toned skin. "Why do we do this? Huh...?" she whispered at the mirror and pulling back her pitch black hair, the defiant few strands remain in her face. With a nod, possibly of approval, or at least mild satisfaction, she smirked a bit showing a little of her teeth and the slightly longer canine on the left side. Turning she grabbed a hold of the door knob and turned it, and with the same motion extinguished the candles as she walked out of the room.

Her bare feet made little noise against the hard stone floor as the girl walked out into the main room glancing around. With a bit of a scoff she glanced to the chair where a boy with blond hair sat, or more lay passed out, still wearing a sports jacket and jeans, with black semi dress shoes. Walking passed him she waved her hand over his head causing his hair to rise slightly and the boy jolted, sitting upright in the chair "No I swear to god it wasn't me.." he muttered in a shocked tone then blinked at the passing girl who looked back with a smirk of satisfaction. "Olivia...how many times have I told you--" He was cut off by the slamming of a door in response.

With a bit of a yawn Olivia made her way through the corridors and out of the dungeons. Pausing at the top of the stairway she blinked slightly finding no one in the Great Hall. She quickly made her way across the large room looking around for any sign of movement, wondering why no one was around...and why it was so dark. Even in the nighttime there were always at least one or two candles lit, and a ghost bobbing through. The stone doors separating the Great Hall and the entrance hall creaked loudly as she pushed them open just barely enough to slip through. On the other side she paused and looked around a bit holding her breath in order to hear every sound possible in the hall before turning to close the door. Silently she slipped across the wide hall way and pulled open the door leading to the world outside the castle which she rarely got to see any more.

Smiling to herself, the small framed 5'2'' figure slipped through and shut the door carefully, then turned to face the lawn; nothing but the lake, grass and forbidden forest before her. With a sigh of relief she looked up at the full moon with a smirk and sat on the stairs, leaning against the railing leading up. Taking a deep breath she fully leaned back shutting her eyes a bit and enjoying the cool fresh breeze that toyed with her hair as it passed..."_How great..." _she thought to herself as she opened her eyes to look around into the darkness..._"I really need to start getting used to sleeping at nights though..." _Rubbing her eyes she stretched slightly and crossed her feet in front of her making herself even more comfortable here.

_"I guess I could learn to like being a student here after all... maybe..._" and as though answering her thoughts she heard a "You really think so?" Hiding her shock she looked up to see the blond haired boy from before standing over her with a smirk revealing his joy of possibly catching her at fault..."Isn't it a bit past your bed time...Mr. Malfoy?" she said sounding formal but adding a smirk of sarcasm at the end. The boy invited himself to take a seat next to her and shook his head..."No more than it is yours..."

"That makes me ask how such an outstanding student as yourself could handle as crazy a nightlife as this and still manage to stay as sharp in classes?" Olivia inquired stretching her arms out slightly and yawning, bringing back a hand just in time to shield her mouth. The boy smiling and leaning his head back replied with an expected "I guess could ask you the same thing."

"You really don't want to know..." she muttered and pulled her knees to her wrapping her arms around them. "But then...your a bright boy you may know more than I think..." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, then shrugged and continued, "Or I could be wrong..."

Smirking more now the boy chuckles softly and drew his sports jacket tighter around him. "Maybe...maybe not...I do know you have a secret though...and I do know I have ways to protect that...or to reveal it...your pick…" Turning to face him her face lost all emotion and only her slightly glowing red eyes revealed any flicker of anger..."Or we forget the whole thing and just return to the dorms before getting you busted for being out late..." Her voice grew cold towards the end of her statement and she stood up turning to face the door. Taking a step she didn't look down and untimely lost her balance slipping backwards towards the stairs.

A hand quickly wrapped around her wrist and she looked up to find her face about an inch from his. "I'll take my chances…" He whispered still holding onto her wrist, his blue eyes staring deeply into hers. "Mr. Malfoy..." "When are you going to quit calling me tha--" "I don't think that's a risk you want to--" She was cut of by his lips pressing against hers, sending a chill down her spine which froze her for a moment. Quickly pulling away though she slipped her wrist out of his grip and turned to make for the door, but paused hearing a gasp, and turned back to see the boy holding his lip, his eyes about the size of a silver sickle each. "You...your..." Running her tongue against her teeth slowly she froze blinking at him for a moment, and all of time seemed to freeze as they stood staring at each other...As soon as the moment came though it passed and she spun on her heels grabbing the door and slipping inside leaving the shocked boy at the top of the stairs to watch her disappear into the darkness, only moments after though was he following her inside to find her again.


End file.
